


Dreams Unwind, Love's a State of Mind

by VintageManniqueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageManniqueen/pseuds/VintageManniqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short look at Misty's love of Stevie, and the love she feels in return. Might continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Unwind, Love's a State of Mind

**"I believe I was definitely sent down here to take people away for a little while, to make them happy."- Stevie Nicks**

 

Stevie's voice just made her _heart_ sing.  Listening to Stevie was like standing in a room full of the most brilliant sunlight filtering through red curtains to cast dancing pink shadows upon the wall.  Listening to Stevie was like bringing an armful of God's most beautiful flowers into that room and scattering them about every corner just for the  joy of seeing them from every possible angle.  Listening to Stevie was like stepping out onto the dewy grass beyond the room's door to feel the Earth's heartbeat pumping love into her body through verdant veins and into the soles of her feet.  She always felt like, when she felt the soil and foliage beneath her bare feet, there was a real connection between the words soul and sole. 

She inhaled the musky odor of the bayou and her nose scrunched as her eyes opened   to reveal her own shadowy room in the woods.   It wasn't her ideal dwelling.  It wasn't the home of her Stevie dreams.  But it was _her_ home nonetheless and it kept her safe from the evils of the world, and close to Mother Nature's bosom.  

In her downtime (and she had so much of it alone in the middle of nowhere) she sometimes made up little stories in her head about one day meeting the love of her life.  She figured she might cry first, but then be welcomed with open arms.  She guessed it would happen at a gas station in Arizona- that she'd catch Stevie in her hometown completely by accident while on the road to reinventing her own life somewhere where people didn't put her face to memories of a pyre.  But most of the time,  Misty wrapped her arms around herself until whimpers became heaving sobs, and finally wilted back into long, sorrowful sighs.  She would then draw in huge lungfulls of air and drop the needle into the correct groove effortlessly, and let the music's loving arms take the place of her own.  Fleetwood Mac was a double-edged sword for her; Stevie kept her company on the coldest and saddest days of her self-mourning, but also created such a pit of loneliness and wanting within the deepest depths of her soul that she ached not only to know the woman who comforted her so, but to simply be comforted by _anyone_ human. 

 


End file.
